76859Thomas: A debut in the first episodes (2019, UK) - made by CoolzDane
A fun in the during...A debut in the first episodes. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas and Gordon and other stories (1986, UK VHS) Debut in First Ones (UK) * Thomas & Friends: Thomas and Gordon * Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Day of the Dumpster * Power Rangers Dino Charge - Powers from the Past * The Loud House - Left in the Dark/Get the Message * Sonic X - Chaos Control Freaks * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Friendship is Magic * Bubble Guppies - Call A Clambulance * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Beetle Rock * Super Mario 64 - Bob-Omb Battlefield * Donkey Kong 64 - Jungle Japes * Spongebob Squarepants - Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome * Donkey Kong Country - Bad Hair Day * Power Rangers Samurai - Origins * Goosebumps - The Girl Who Cried Monster * Little Einsteins - How Became The Little Einsteins, The True Story * Mario Party - DK's Jungle Adventure * Bubble Guppies - X Marks the Spot * Power Rangers Megaforce - Mega Mission * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Battlefield * Pokemon Stadium - Pewter Gym * Mario Party 2 - Pirate Land * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Big Battlefield * Lylat Wars - Corneria * Pokemon Stadium - Cerulean Gym * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Adventure Begins * Sonic X - A Cosmic Call * Sonic X - Cosmic Crisis * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Castle Sweet Castle * Little Einsteins - I Love to Conduct * Phineas and Ferb - Rollercoaster * Paw Patrol - Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe/Pups Save a Train * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: School Daze * American Dragon Jake Long - Old School Training * Kim Possible - Crush * Power Rangers Zeo - A Zeo Beginning * Power Rangers Turbo - Shift into Turbo * Power Rangers In Space - From Out of Nowhere * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Quasar Quest * Pokemon Stadium 2 - Violet Gym * Mario Party 3 - Chilly Waters * Banjo-Tooie - Mayahem Temple * Pokemon Stadium 2 - Azalea Gym * Peppa Pig - Muddy Puddles * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: When Pants Attack * Pokemon Stadium 2 - Poke Cup * Shimmer and Shine - My Secret Genies * Goosebumps - The Cuckoo Clock of Doom * Power Raners Lightspeed Rescue: Operation Lightspeed * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Lightspeed Teamwork * Power Rangers Time Force: Force from the Future * Power Rangers Wild Force: Lionheart * Power Rangers Wild Force: Darkness Awakening * The Loud House - Heavy Meddle/Making the Case * The Lion Guard - Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots * Shimmer and Shine - The Sweetest Thing * Mario Party 4 - Toad's Midway Madness * Wander Over Yonder - The Picnic * Gravity Falls - Tourist Trapped * Banjo-Kazooie - Mumbo's Mountain * Diddy Kong Racing - Ancient Lake * Diddy Kong Racing - Fossil Canyon * Diddy Kong Racing - Jungle Falls * Diddy Kong Racing - Hot Top Volcano * Mario Kart 64: Luigi Raceway * Mario Kart 64 - Moo Moo Farm * Mario Kart 64 - Koopa Troopa Beach * Mario Kart 64 - Kalimari Desert * Little Einsteins - Ring Around The Planet * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: C.A.K.E.D. * The Fairly Oddparents - The Big Problem/Power Mad * PJ Masks: Blame It on the Train, Owlette/Catboy's Cloudy Crisis * Power Rangers Ninja Steel: Return of the Prism * Power Rangers Ninja Steel: Forged in Steel * Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - No Pets Allowed...Especially Monsters! * Blaze and the Monster Machines: The Driving Force * Mario Party 10: Mushroom Park * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - All You Can Eat Category:First Ones Category:UK